Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's eleventh movie spoof of Cartoon Story. Cast (The Main Cast) *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis Cast (The Other Cast) *Various Penguins as Toy Aliens *Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Janie/Pterodactyl *Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) as Baby Face *Donald Duck (from Disney Cartoons and Movies) as Ducky *Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) as Frog *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Hand-in-the-Box *Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as Jingle Joe *Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) as Legs *Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) as Rockmobile *Buck (from Home on the Range) as Roller Bob *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Walking Car *Cow (from Cow and Chicken) as Burned Rag Doll *Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy *Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) as Yellow Soldier Toys *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Sally Doll Gallery (The Main Cast) NEW Spongebob spongebob squarepants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Woody Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog MumboN&B.jpg|Mumbo Jumbo as Rex Bottles2.png|Bottles as Hamm SANDY about texas.png|Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep John Darling-0.jpg|John Darling as Andy Davis HoodedClaw.JPG|Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips 5c5bc2b0b6f05da5bc5a82e2d94e939e.jpeg|Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis Gallery (The Other Cast) Simpsons Penguins.png|Various Penguins as Toy Aliens Mrs. Belle and Mr. Beast.png|Princess Belle/Beast as Janie/Pterodactyl Dil Pickles.jpg|Dil Pickles as Baby Face Donald Redesign series.png|Donald Duck as Ducky Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as Frog Lumiere in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Lumiere as Hand-in-the-Box Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Jingle Joe Shy Flaky.png|Flaky as Legs Lucky Jack-0.jpg|Jack Rabbit as Rockmobile Buck-0.jpg|Buck as Roller Bob Lammy alone.png|Lammy as Walking Car Cow-1.png|Cow as Burned Rag Doll Dee Dee.png|Dee Dee as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy Catscratch 001.png|Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as Yellow Soldier Toys Rosalina super mario.png|Princess Rosalina as Sally Doll Scenes *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (Francais) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (English) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (English) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Hum 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *fx5.wav Soundtrack *Walt Disney Pictures Intro (used in the intro) *The Woods of Light (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays in Part 1 of the intro and with a town is shown) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (Rayman 1) (plays in Part 2 of the intro and in the showdown of the town) *Fighting the Destroyer Droids (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays in Part 3 of the intro and in the duel of Sonic and Falco) *49 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays in Part 4 of the intro and with Falco being locked in Jail) *You've Got a Friend in Me (performed by Randy Newman) (plays in Part 5 of the intro) *Thomas's Branchline Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when John Darling talks about his birthday and takes Spongebob Squarepants back to his room) *Stone Hill (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants tells everyone to gather round for a staff meeting) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks have a chat) *35 - Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when the meeting begins) *50 - Oh no! (Rayman 1) (plays when the staff meeting is cancelled) *24 - Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when the presents arrive, when the characters try to find Spongebob Squarepants, and when John Darling and his family arrive home) *02 - Pink Plant Woods (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants tells Top Cat and his gang to see the presents) *04 - Deep Forest (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Top Cat and his gang set off to find the presents) *07 - Moskito's Nest (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the characters find out what the presents) *12 - Mr Sax's Hullabaloo (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a surprise present is seen, when Mumbo Jumbo breaks the monitor that the toys tree to fix, when the toys hide, and when the kids arrive in John Darling's room and leave) *25 - Night on Blue Mountain (Rayman 1) (plays when the toys come out) *39 - Alone in the Dark (Rayman 1) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants sees Patrick Starfish and when Patrick Starfish has a look around) *41 - Party at Joe's (Rayman 1) (plays when Patrick Starfish, Spongebob Squarepants, and the other characters meet and have a chat) *08 - Bzzit Attacks (Rayman 1) (plays when Patrick Starfish shows everyone how he can fly) *59 - PS1 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays when everyone congratulates Patrick Starfish for flying) *37 - Entering the Cavern (Rayman 1) (plays when Patrick Starfish and the others leave) *Strange Things (performed by Randy Newman) (the full version plays when Patrick Starfish becomes John Darling's favorite character) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays in the morning light) *46 - Cloak of Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays when the toys hear The Hooded Claw laughing and see what he is doing) *31 - Oh no! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when poor Carl is blown up) *33 - Giving Up (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when poor Carl is gone) *Dark Hallow (Spyro the Dragon) (plays in the evening at John Darling's house and when Patrick Starfish sees an advert of TV) *30 - Ruler of the Mountains (Rayman 1) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants makes a chain reaction to get rid of Patrick Starfish) *48 - End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants tries to apologise for what he has) *23 - The Saxophone's Song (Rayman 1) (plays when the toys try to attack Spongebob Squarepants) *Ice Cavern (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Patrick Starfish takes Spongebob Squarepants with him and when Patrick Starfish climbs aboard) *The Breakdown Train Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the other characters try to rescue Patrick Starfish) *03 - Deep Forest (Rayman 1) (plays when the car arrives at the gas station and when Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Starfish plan to get a ride) *05 - Lost in the Woods (Rayman 1) (plays each time Patrick Starfish and Spongebob Squarepants have a chat and reunite) *Imperial Pursuit (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) (plays when Patrick Starfish and Spongebob Squarepants have a lightsaber duel) *Henry's Sad Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Starfish are lost, each time Sonic and Mario break up and leave, and when Spongebob Squarepants's friends turn on him) *06 - The Mosquito's Flight (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the truck goes to Pizza Planet) *01 - Main Menu (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the truck arrives) *02 - Main Menu (Rayman 1) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Starfish arrive at KFC and have a look around) *10 - Harmony (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants meets the penguins) *The Claw! (Toy Story) (Sega Genesis) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants tries to fight the claw to protect Patrick Starfish) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (Rayman 1) (plays when The Hooded Claw locks Patrick Starfish and Spongebob Squarepants in his room and when Patrick Starfish and Spongebob Squarepants meet more characters) *42 - Never Wake A Sleeping Scorpion (Rayman 1) (plays when The Hooded Claw tries to torture Sonic) *39 - Alone in the Dark (Rayman 1) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Starfish meet and reunite and when Patrick Starfish and Spongebob Squarepants try to escape) *13 - Moskito's Rage (Rayman 1) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Starfish try to fight the other characters and when Tiny goes in pursuit of Mario and Sonic) *Carbon Freeze / Darth Vader's Trap / Departure of Boba Fett (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants goes to find Patrick Starfish, when Spongebob Squarepants tries to get his friends to help him, when the characters fix Patrick Starfish, when the characters plan to help Spongebob Squarepants, and when the plan is action) *I Will Go Sailing No More (performed by Randy Newman) (the full version plays) *Darth Vader's Theme (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when The Hooded Claw arrives and takes Mario away) *Henry's Sad Theme (Henry's Forest) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when John Darling is sad without Patrick Starfish and Spongebob Squarepants and still with his other toys) *12 - Suspense - The Flood (Rayman 1) (plays when Patrick Starfish and Spongebob Squarepants try to escape) *16 - Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Anais Watterson picks up and plays with Patrick Star) *26 - The Scorpion's Awakening (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the characters fight and defeat The Hooded Claw) *45 - The Cake is a Lie (Rayman 1) (plays when Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Starfish get on board the truck) *27 - Birthday Cake (Rayman 1) (plays at the Christmas house with presents being opened) *30 - Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a boss battle is completed and at the end of the movie) *You've Got a Friend in Me (Duet Version) (performed by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett) (plays at the end of the movie) Trivia *This will be inspired by Stephen Druschke Films' Animal Story spoof throughout the entire movie. *Spongebob will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Patrick will pick up a purple lightsaber, which will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank - Spongebob Squarepants *Microsoft Mike - Patrick Starfish *Microsoft Sam - Donkey Kong *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) - Diddy Kong *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) - Mumbo Jumbo *Radar Overseer Guy - Bottles *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Princess Peach *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) - John Darling *Microsoft Mike (-10) - Hooded Claw *Microsoft Mary - Penelope Pitstop *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 - Spongebob Squarepants *Carlos Loquendo V1 - Patrick Starfish *Juan Loquendo V1 - Donkey Kong *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) - Diddy Kong *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) - Mumbo Jumbo *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 - Bottles *Carmen Loquendo V1 - Princess Peach *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) - John Darling *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) - Hooded Claw *Francisca Loquendo V1 - Penelope Pitstop *and more What Happens If More Lightsabers Get Added? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *fx7.wav (mixed with fx5.wav in reverse) *SaberOff.wav (mixed with SaberOn.wav in reverse) *ltsaberoff02.wav (mixed with ltsaberon01.wav in reverse) *fx6.wav (mixed with fx4.wav in reverse) Scenes *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (Francais) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (English) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (English) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs